herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tessa Gray
Theresa "Tessa" Gray is the Warlock daughter of Elizabeth Gray (Adele Starkweather) and a Greater Demon, the great-granddaughter of Aloysius Starweather, the adoptive niece of Harriet Moore, the adoptive sister (really adoptive cousin) of Nate Gray, the widow of Will Herondale (ancestor of Jace Lightwood), the mother of James and Lucie Herondale, the wife of Jem Carstairs and the main protagonist of The Infernal Devices book series set in Victorian London. Unlike other children born to Shadowhunters and Demons who usually stillborn, Tessa survived because her mother was an unmarked Shadowhunter and had wore a Clockwork Angel pendant (which contained part of the soul of an angel called Ithuriel) given to her by Axel Mortmain which Tessa later wore. Due to being a warlock, Tessa has a youthful appearance despite being over a hundred years old and unlike other warlocks, she has no warlock mark. In modern times, Tessa along with Brother Zachariah (Jem Carstairs) performed a Shadowhunters ritual on Clary Fray on the wishes of Clary's mother Jocelyn who wanted to protect her. Tessa was born in 1862 in New York to an unmarked Shadowhunter named Elizabeth Gray (born as Adele Starkweather) and a Eidolon demon disguised as Elizabeth's husband Richard sent by Axel Mortmain (also known as the Magister). As Elizabeth was wearing a Clockwork Angel pendant containing the soul of the Angel Ithuriel, Tessa was born alive as usually the child of a Shadowhunter and a Demon are stillborn. When Tessa was three, Elizabeth along with the real Richard were killed in a carriage accident, so Tessa along with her older brother Nate were raised by Elizabeth's sister Harriet (who was really Elizabeth's adoptive sister and also Nate's biological mother and had given him to Elizabeth and Richard to raise as she worried about how she would be treated for having a child out of wedlock after her fiancé's death). Around 1878 when Tessa was sixteen, Harriet died of what Tessa believed to be fever and afterwards, Nate (who had moved to London) sent her a ticket for a steamship to England to stay with him. Tessa arrived at Southhampton where she was met by two women named Mrs. Black and Mrs. Dark, together known as The Dark Sisters who claimed to have been sent by Nate to collect Tessa. However, The Dark Sisters instead took her to their home and repeatedly forced Tessa to use her newly discovered warlock ability to change into other people and said that Nate was being held prisoner and threatened to harm him if Tessa didn't do what they said. Eventually, Tessa was rescued by a seventeen-year-old Shadowhunter named Will Herondale who was able to kill Mrs. Black, but Mrs. Dark escaped. Tessa was brought to The London Institute where she met it's heads Charlotte and Henry Branwell and the other residents Jem Carstairs and Jessamine Lovelace. She later learned about her connection with Mortmain (also known as The Magister) and that Nate was in league with him and that Nate was responsible for Harriet's death by sending poisoned chocolates to her and Tessa. She eventually got engaged to Jem, but this had to end after Jem became a Silent Brother in order to stop him dying (as he had ran out of his drug yin fen) as Silent Brothers cannot marry. But the two met with each other on Blackfrier's Bridge in London once every year. After being captured by Axel, Tessa turns in Ithuriel and kills him by picking him up and crush and burns him alive, leaving only his bones. After this, Tessa married Will (until his death in 1937) and had two children named James and Lucie. Tessa eventually rekindled her relationship with Jem after he stopped being a Silent Brother (after he was cured of his illness by heavenly fire from Will's descendant Jace Lightwood) and they eventually married in 2009 on Blackfrier's Bridge. Powers *Shapeshifting - Tessa can transform into people when in possession of an object of their's. Gallery imagetgcp.jpg|Tessa on the cover of Clockwork Princess. imagetidtgpic.jpeg imagetidtgwajh.jpeg|Tessa with Will and their son James imagetidtgjcpic.jpeg|Tessa and Jem Category:Book Heroes Category:Female Category:Angels Category:Tragic Category:Spouses Category:Immortals Category:Orphans Category:Siblings Category:Damsels Category:Parents Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Related to Villain Category:Outright Category:Pessimists Category:Sympathetic Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Sophisticated Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Hybrids